In the known art are various seats, many of them are usable in automobiles.
The following U.S. patents are noted:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,306 issued to H. F. Von Wimmersperg on 9-12-78 showed infant seat mechanism usable as both a vehicle safety restraint and as a stroller;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,936 issued to D. L. Gerken on 1-7-75 showed one of many types of infant seats or carriers with safety belts and angle adjustment;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,701 issued to C. A. Laughlin on 9-15-70 showed an infant carrier with provision for releasably anchoring it to a vehicle seat;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,380 issued to R. P. Sprague on 11-7-67 showed an infant carrier detachably affixable to a carriage (shopping cart);
U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,566 issued to E. Rocker on 9-13-66 showed another form of adjustable carrier;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,247 issued to L. W. Johnson on 9-14-84 showed a form of angle-adjustable infant seat adapted to hold on the back of a car seat.
However, no system is believed to be available that provides the advantages of the present invention according to the objects thereof.